Confusion
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Wanda and Melanie discuss the conflicting feelings both of them have after Wanda is in her new body.


_Author's note: After finishing my third read of The Host, I thought it would be interesting to see a conversation between Melanie and Wanda and how they would interact once they were in different bodies. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also, check out my Kyle/Sunny fic Sunny with a Chance of Love._

_Happy reading!  
_

Confusion

Wanda/Mel fic

By Danielle Cheri

Ian looked down at the hand on his arm and then up with confusion at the woman who touched him. Melanie quickly removed her hand. She mumbled an apology and turned away, answering some question Jamie had asked.

Wanderer, called Wanda by almost everyone, placed her hand in Ian's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It must be even weirder for you." He said softly, brushing his hand over Wanda's fluffy curls.

She nodded. "But imagine it from her mind."

Of all the people in their little world, Ian was the one who seemed to see it the best. He nodded.

Wanda pressed a kiss to his cheek and then leaned around him. "Mel, would you like to get some fresh air with me?"

Mel smiled. "I could use some sunlight." She touched Jared's face before she stood.

The two were quiet as they walked through the dark tunnels. They stopped in the middle of the biggest field and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said as Mel drew in the dirt.

Mel smiled, "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one. I was stroking _your_ boyfriend's arm."

Wanda blushed a deep red. "I do it to Jared sometimes."

The other woman shrugged. "It's understandable."

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mel asked.

Wanda shook her head, her blush still very present.

"Why did you lie about your age?"

"It felt awkward when I realized just how young this body was. How did you know I was lying?"

Mel chuckled. "I lived trapped inside this body with you. I know when you lie."

"I've never been a very good liar. I'm just surprised no one else has called me on it."

"Ian must know. He was able to tell the lies, too."

"Maybe that's the reason he won't do much more than kiss me." Wanda said, a bit forlorn.

"Was Pet partnered?"

Wanda shook her head.

"Maybe he senses it. Doesn't want to push you." Mel suggested.

"It could be."

"And he's trying to get used to you in this body. So are you. There's no need to rush it, Wanda. You have forever."

"I believe that was once Jared's argument to you." Wanda said, a giggle bursting out of her lips.

Mel started playing with Wanda's hair. "Yes, well, we were alone and on the run. And I was older."

Wanda giggled again. "I am much older than you Mel."

"In your soul's age, yes." Mel said with a smirk. "But your host is just sixteen."

Wanda blushed again and then let out a frustrated groan. "I hate this host's tendency to shyness."

"You'll figure out how to live with it. You lived with me screaming in your head, I think you can handle the emotions of your new body."

Wanda giggled once more. "You're right. The emotions were always the hardest with you."

"I know."

"You always loved so deeply and fully. I think that's why it affected me as much as it did."

"Our bodies are programmed to be that way." Mel said softly.

"I really am sorry, Mel." Wanda said softly.

"The residual love you feel for Jared will fade the same way mine for Ian will. We'll get through it. And Jamie has two sisters now."

"And _I_ have a sister. I never knew I wanted all the things I have."

"I always knew I wanted this." Mel said adamantly.

Wanda smiled. "Thank you, Mel."

"Any time. And if you'd like advice on…what you're moving toward with Ian, I'll help you out. You had my memories of Jared, so I know you have most of an understanding."

"Yes. I remember." She blushed again and let out an uncomfortable giggle.

Mel placed a hand on her arm. "So we're on a good level?"

Wanda nodded.

"Hey, there you are." Ian called from the edge of the field. He walked toward them. "We're putting a game together. You guys want to join?"

"Of course." Mel jumped to her feet.

"I'll keep score." Wanda said as Ian lifted her to her feet.

"I want to be team captain." Mel said, running ahead toward the game room.

"I'm on your team." Ian picked Wanda up and ran after her.

Wanda giggled, but she liked it this time.


End file.
